uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
History of the USS Solstice
Origin Originally titled USS Paladin and designated as a top secret project, to be made as a new class of Ship which was going to be based on a defiant class and used as a Runabout ship for the Crew of the SS Cascadia. However 6 months later the Original Idea for the USS Paladin was scrapped and the ship was renamed to USS Solstice to represent being like the sun shining among the stars. The Ships class was also changed to a Nova Class which was done to keep the ship small, fast, agile and most importantly to be kept docked at Cascadia Station and only used when needed. Though it was not meant to be for SS Cascadia Station, as on 110920 the Station was to be removed leaving the entire crew without anywhere to go but wanting to stay together. Thus the USS Solstice was developed further and brought into permanent active duty with all the SS Cascadia crew used as the crew of this new ship. Launch In October (2011) in the year 2386 The USS Solstice was launched from Cascadia Shipyards, situated in orbit of Pinastri VIII in the Pinastri Star System and was an Official UFS Ships of the Line and served that way for quite some time, taking on missions ordered by that organisation. However in March (2012) 2387 the ship was enveloped by an anomaly and hurled five years into the future of a parallel universe, ending up in the year 2392. SFR quickly formed in this new universe and Solstice was one of the original ships to be part of the ship line up. UFS at this point had written off the Solstice as Destroyed and the entire crew killed along with it. Finding a way Home The Solstice tried for several years to find a way home and back to the original universe in which they came, picking up aliens and stragglers from starfleet along the way. Many attempts where made to create wormholes and other means of FTL travel, all which failed. When all hope seemed lost and life continued as normal as it could be for the crew, simply taking each mission and daily routine as they came, the ship finally came across salvation. In 2395, relative to the timeline they where in, the Solstice crew came across what seemed like a miracle, An anomaly in a subspace corridor. After much debate and countless testing of the veracity of the wormhole, the crew decided to take the chance and entered the worm hole which, after a very bumpy and damaging ride, brought the crew back to the Prime Universe, however the time dilation was off by a factor and the crew where sent back in time as-well to the year 2389 and moved in space, ending up in the beta quadrant. Present Day As it stands, the years is currently 2391 and the Solstice is no long part of an offshoot of Starfleet like UFS or SFR and are working directly for starfleet taking orders from command, the ship is currently patrolling the space surrounding Starbase 82 in the Alpha Quadrant, near the Klingon border. Solstice’s mission is to patrol the assigned space, respond to calls for assistance and perform other tasks as directed by Starfleet. Honorable Mentions Original Crew Sinji Itokawa - CO Graves Paramour - XO Elle Finistair - CMO Magan Book -CEO Bailey Brennan - COO Miu Zeppitay - COS Urul Yven - SO Ship Build Ship Redesign - Andrea Fawcett, Graves Paramour, Prrowl, Michelle Walker, Connor Whitefox Mission Plans Shipwide Story lines - Andrea Fawcett Departmentals - Department Heads